Micheals POV2
by thatvampchick
Summary: Micheal meyers Pov
1. Chapter 1

Me:SUP MIKEY! *Goes for a high five*

Micheal M.: *Shakes head*

Me: allrightay…. *Walks away and mutters* someday I will own you. Not now but some day….

Micheals POV.

I was inside of an old boarded up house when I first heard them… "Dude Jonny I triple dog dare you to go in there man." A dark haired child said to a scrawny looking boy with blond hair flopping over his face. "Nah, I'll stay here I'm not going in there some one could get hurt" he replied. "Ha! That's 'cause you're a chicken sh*t Jonny. "F*ck that YOU go in there! Jesse." Jesse looked around and dropped his cigarette on the ground at the other young boys standing around them. "Fine watch me." He started up the stair way. I quickly walked to the broken down coffee table and gathered my mountain dew and my, issue of vogue, then proceeded up stairs. I heard the door open. "See NOTHIN to be afraid of!". I dropped my things and went back down the stairs. I snuck up behind Jesse covered his mouth with my hand. "I'll let you live if you don't scream." I lied whispering. He nodded quickly. "okay tell the others to come in here. Keep them together." I released him. And he backed away from me. "what kind of Phsyco pedofreak are you!" …. That word….. phsyco …. My eye twitched…

-FLASH BACK-

I walked down the hall way in my Halloween costume. knife in hand. There she was. My sister. She was talking on the phone she laughed talking. After she hung up the phone and turned to get into the tub I walked in and stabbed her. She screamed and yelled "YOU PHSYCO WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!" I stabbed her again and again and again. Until she stopped moving. Completely.

-Present day-

I walked towards the dark haired boy and he turned for the door and fell. I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and strangled him. After he was dead I didn't release my grip. I felt tears sting my eyes. Why? Why the hell was I like this? Why? Why me? I carried Jesses' lifeless body up the stairs. And dropped it at the edge of the stair railing. I continued to watch the other boys grow uneasy with worry out side.

A few of them shook their heads and retreated down the street. After fifteen minutes Jonny spoke up.

"maybe he was eaten by some phsyco killer guy.." then he walked away muttering.

If he only knew…..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer.

Micheal: *glaring at me wordlessly*

me: *cowering* Okay im sorry!

Micheal: *writting on a note pad* _**It isn't very polite to keep people waiting for you to update...**_

Me: I'm sorry its just this is the last week of school and I just took finals... and_

Micheal: *glaring* _**And again with the excuses! YOU DON'T OWN ME I CAN'T WAIT A MONTH FOR YOU SO YOU CAN UPDATE!**_

okay Continuing where we left off... only some new editions to watch out for.

_**Micheal when hes writing.**_

**The serial killers subconcious**

**'Micheals thoughts'**

**Micheals POV **: ****FLASH BACK**** 

I was losing more and more of my speech. It was Holloween October 31, 1963.

I watched my sister and her boyfriend making out on the living area couch. Ugh. I walked upstairs in my clown costume,kitchen knife in hand,after Judith , I waited until he left the house then .. I stabbed her, again, and again my rage and the rush fuel my tiny 6 year old 60 pound body... I went and sat out on the curb in front of our ranch house on 45 Lampkin lane. They found me later, they sent me to a mental hospital. Loomis, spent years trying to get through to me, I spit and gag at his very name. When I got older and he finaly got the hint that uhh... he wasn't going to get through to me, he tried to get me commited into a federal prison. They put me on trial.. To debate whether I was to be inprisoned by the Federal prison, or inprisoned by the "loony bin". They later chose the "loony bin".

****END OF FLASH BACK**** 

I pulled off my mask and rolled up the sleeve of my old workers uniform... That tattoo... the curse. I groaned. The Curse of the thorn, I could feel it pulsing in my skin. ** Micheal.. Laurie is alive and well. She is close Micheal. Close can you feel her presence Micheal? Go Micheal, kill he Micheal, don't let ANYTHING get in your way. Kill Her and you will be free Micheal. You'll have your speech back... You can have the life you never had. Go go GO! .**...

**Third person POV: **

Micheal grabbed his knife and slid his mask over his face mechanicaly... Walking out of his house on Lamkin lane he saw a small dog sitting on his front lawn. He walked around it and out into the middle of the street. Standint there waiting for a wandering or lost car to come along.

17 minutes later a car with two young people in it came to a hault infront of him. The back of there car had read JUST MARRIED!. The man got out of the car. "Hey Bud! You lost? How 'bout you get the hell out of the middle of the damned road.. befor you get hurt!" the woman in the car was motioning her hisband to get back in the car. "Hunny! Stop yelling at that poor man! he could be sick in the head or something!" Micheal advanced the car and grabbed the man by his neck.. Simple enough right? The woman screeched like a banchee. Micheals hand tightend around the mans throat, his face was turning red then purple, he was clawing at Micheals arm barely breathing. Micheal was intent on squeezing the life out of this idiotic man... Just a few more seconds an- "MICHEAL STOP!" he recongnized that voice! But no it simply couldn' be. Micheal whirled around, still with the mans throat in his vice tight grip and standing there under the sreet lamp mousey brown hair flowing softly in the breeze, Was Laurie...


End file.
